With most telecommunication systems, voice calls placed to a receiving party are only available for acceptance for a preset/default period of time during which the receiving party can accept or answer the call. For most users, an unaccepted call is routed by a communications processor, such as a network switch, to a voicemail system where the originating party can leave a voicemail message for the receiving party. In other embodiments, the network communications processor may inform the originating party that the receiving party is unavailable and end the call.
In many instances, a receiving party desires to accept a call but cannot do so within the preset/default time period because he or she is momentarily occupied with other business. For example, the receiving party may be driving an automobile and unable to accept an incoming communication without first pulling to the side of the road or into a rest area. Alternatively, the receiving party may be in a supermarket checkout line and unable to accept an incoming communication because he or she is dealing with checkout transactions. In other instances, the receiving party's telecommunications device may be inaccessible, such as at the bottom of a handbag or in a deep pocket such that the receiving party cannot retrieve the telecommunication devices quickly enough to accept the incoming communication (e.g., a voice call). In other situations, the receiving party may be engaged in a communication with a third party when he or she receives another incoming communication. In many instances, the receiving party may be able to swap the then-current communication to “hold” status and accept the incoming communication. In other instances, however, the receiving party may not enjoy such call waiting service, or may otherwise not want to interrupt the then-current communication in order to accept the incoming communication. In such cases, the missed call is typically routed to voicemail. It is common, however, that the receiving party immediately attempts to return the communication at the same instant that the originating party is in the process of leaving a voicemail for the receiving party. The receiving party will then have the option of leaving his or her own voicemail message for the originating party, thereby delaying the time when a call between the calling and receiving party can be connected.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. For example, to resolve the above problems, there is a need for a method and system to provide a receiving party with additional time to answer incoming communications. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description